What if?
by Skulduggerys-Girl-Valkyrie
Summary: Hi new story Wat if skul never met val wat if gordon was still alive wat if their destiny was to be furfilled to save the world wat if ? Could ve Valduggery could be China/skul fuc knows maybe fletcherie even though i hate it god amn fletcher
1. What if?

What if Skulduggery had never met Valkyrie the way he did?

What if Gordon never died?

What if it was Melissa and Desmond who died and Valkyrie was sent to live with her uncle?

What if magic was already in her life and she had a taken name?

What if Skulduggery found out that his one true love was not his wife?

What if?

…………………………………………

My new story

I have had this idea in my head for way too long but was waiting to finish back in the flesh first

Okay Skul never met Val and Val never met Skul but Gordon knows some thing they don't

Their destiny

Hehe I'm too evil

Enjoy xx


	2. Meetings

Skulduggery pleasant was off to meet his friend. He opened the door to his car and sped off down the road. He was late. Damn idiots at the sanctuary. Could they not understand the meaning ' I am busy so fuck off' well his guess was no.

He pulled up outside the mansion and donned his disguise. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked. He waited… the door slowly opened to a young woman who looked to be 19. Her hair was long and dark and her eyes were red and puffy. Her mascara had run and she was all in black. A black pin stripe suite to be fully truthful. It fit her body perfectly and made he look very feminine.

"who are you?" her face carved into a confused frown and Skulduggery was snapped out of his trans.

"Oh I'm a friend of Gordon's may I come in?' the girl nodded and let him in and closed the door behind him. The girl slumped on the sofa and her head fell to her hands. Gordon walked in and noticed Skulduggery "What have you done to make my niece cry?" he laughed and hugged his old friend. "Skulduggery it has been to long"

Skulduggery laughed "It's only been a week" Gordon looked to his niece.

"A very eventful week" Skulduggery was puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother and sister in law were killed, they were murdered" the young lady stood up and put her hand out to shake Skulduggery's "by the disguise I can guess you are a skeleton yes? My name is Valkyrie Cain…elemental" she clicked her fingers and a flame ignited in her hand. She put out the falme and Skulduggery shook her hand.

"How did you see that I was a skeleton?"

"Well under the hat is a very unattractive wig and the gloves are far to tight for a human to fit on and well not every human dresses a Sauvé as that so I guessed" Valkyrie covered her mouth the second the words left it "Shit" her face went a bright beetroot red and her eyes looked away "Did I just say that?"

Gordon laughed "Awww my niece has a crush on my best friend" he grunted as Valkyrie elbowed him in the ribs and she ran off up the stars to her room. "Ignore her she speaks her mind far to often" Skulduggery laughed and walked to the stairs. "I'll go see if she's okay?" Gordon nodded and Skulduggery ascended the stairs.

"Miss Cain are you up here" he knocked on a door and an embarrassed teenager opened it. Just popping her head out.

"You call…oh hi sorry about earlier I just didn't …I I I'm sorry" Skulduggery laughed and shook his head.

"No need to apologize its your uncle who should do that."

Valkyrie opened the door wider so as Skulduggery could enter her room. He entered with caution thinking that a group of giggly teenagers would be sat in there with the light shut out. But no. it was a suave room with sophisticated style. They cd player was playing grudge but it was ok.

"Wow did your uncle decorate?'

Valkyrie shook her head. "No me" she smiled "I like this sort of stuff, I'm no average teenager I have no friends at the college were attend and no friends at the office I work in" she smiled sadly, "My parents were my only friends, oh and my uncle" Skulduggery sat down on the king-size bed and patted the space next to him.

"Want to talk about it? I have no ears but I'm a great listener" Valkyrie laughed and sat down.

"They were great people, greater than I could ever explain" Skulduggery took off his scarf and glasses and looked to the teenager spilling her heart out to him, "They did everything possible for me, they ever fought to the death to save me, they were murdered by some of the kids from my college trying to get to me for kicking their ass. But my mom and dad wouldn't let them; they were shot through the chest. My mom died instantly but my dad died holding my hand" Valkyrie collapsed and Skulduggery caught her in his arms and hugged her close to him.

Valkyrie looked up to him with teary eyes and bit her pink lip wiping away the tears. She sat up straight and Skulduggery pulled her on to his lap. Things felt strange but right. He leaned in and …

……………..

Carry on reading please

You will see wat happens next

He he he he he I am soo fucking evil muwhahahah


	3. That felt good

Valkyries soft warm lips touched Skulduggery's …WARM LIPS she pulled away and looked in shock.

"I'm sorry I dint know what came over me." Skulduggery stammered but Valkyrie just smiled and crushed her lips to his nonexistent ones. She felt so warm and soft and she fit perfectly into his arms. It felt so wrong and right at the same time. They had only just met. But Skulduggery stopped thinking ad deepened the kiss. Valkyrie ran her tongue over his lips and took in his taste and smell. They both reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled at each other. "That felt good" was all that broke the silence. Skulduggery nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should try it again to make sure that we did it right" he murmured . Valkyrie did not nod or speak but she ran her hand down his spine and sent chills to his bones. He crushed his 'lips to hers and pulled her closer to him and Valkyrie wrapped her legs around his.

….

Sorry it so short

I'm doing two stories at once please help I am sooo bored


	4. Paradox organs

Valkyrie Cain wrapped her legs around Skulduggery's waist and deepened the further. Skulduggery stood up and kicked her door closed and sat back down with the precious bundle in his arms. Valkyrie put her hands to his chest and removed his coat and jacket. Skulduggery removed Valkyrie jacket and waist coat.

"I'M GOING OUT NOW VAL I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS, I'm SURE SKUL WOULDN'T MIND WATCHING OVER YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY" Valkyrie quickly broke the kiss and shouted back.

"OKAY" she returned to kissing Skulduggery and started to undo his shirt. His chalk white bones flashed and both of them had gasped. The same thought popped into their heads. "I am so sorry" Valkyrie jumped off of Skulduggery's lap and pulled her shirt closed. "I don't know what came over me… well I just lied I do… you are amazing, funny, witty and you care plus you are extremely sexy but I just met you, I cant do that incase you leave me and just walk away forever" a ear ran down her face and Skulduggery stood up and wiped it away with a boney finger.

"I would never do such a thing but I understand, it was going a bit fast, maybe we should stay at friends and take it from there?" Valkyrie looked up and her passionate side took ver.

"OH fuck going slow, I love you and I know I do" Valkyrie gasped when Skulduggery pressed his lips to hers and ran his hand down her leg. Valkyrie jumped up and wrapped her legs arund his waist and they fell back on to the bed.

Valkyrie Cain woke up in bed with her clothes allover the floor and in the arms of a skeleton, which was surprisingly comfortable. She sighed and Skulduggery's head snapped round. "You okay?"

"Yeah"…"How did we actually do it if you don't have a… well you know?"

"Paradox organs" Skulduggery sighed "Just love em, never used em before but I just love em"

Valkyrie laughed and lay her head back.

The door swun open and Gordon walked in "WHAT THE HELL?"

…

ENJOYS


	5. Laughing

Gordon Edgly stood din shock, his niece and best friend were in bed. Naked. "Valkyrie Cain, what is going on" his voice was calm and he tried not to scream. Valkyrie shrugged. Gordon burst into laughter "I knew it would happen, don't look so scared, I don't mind you are old enough and Skulduggery is a friend so I know you are his first since his wife" Gordon left the room and Valkyrie sat with a confused expression on her face.

"Whet just went on?"

"your uncle has lost the plot my dear" Skulduggery kissed her forehead and went to get dressed. "you know what?"

"What?"

"I have known you for less than a day and I have already confessed my love to you and slept with you" he laughed

Skulduggery handed her his shirt "Yours is missing" Valkyrie shrugged and pulled the top on and pulled on a pair of pants, she reached up and kissed the skeleton who had just broken her virginity. And how wonderful it was.

They walked down stairs, Skulduggery topless in his trousers and Valkyrie just in a shirt.

Gordon laughed and handed Valkyrie a cup of tea.


	6. Sanguine

Gordon walked up to his niece. He snapped. His palm hit her cheek. "MY GOD STEPHANIE, HOW COULD YOU, A MOMENT OF BLINDNESS TOOK OVER ME. HE IS FAR TO OLD FOR YOU, I FORBID YOU TO SEE HIM EVER AGAIN AND YOU MY ONE AND ONLY FRIEND, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, STAY AWAY FROM US NOW LEAVE" Skulduggery ran to Valkyrie and helped her up.

"fine but you cant stop us from seeing each other" Skulduggery kissed Valkyrie and left. Valkyrie let out a sob.

"Look Val, I have you up for a wedding, he is a nice guy and he would look after you" Valkyrie stared at her uncle.

"No"

"Yes, his name is Billy Ray Sanguine"

Valkyrie ran up the stairs and picked up the phone, she called her best friend, Mercyful Fear, a mage around Valkyrie's age.

"Hi Mercy, yeah can I come stay with you, I'm running away, yeah I met a guy om going to see him and then see if I can stay with him"

Valkyrie wiped away a tear

"Thanks"

..

Mercyful Fear

That's for you

You can be in two of my stories


	7. the end

Mercyful Fear and Amethist Moss lived together. Flat mates. They were best friends and Valkyrie Cain was the third member of their group.

Gordon Edgly looked to his niece "Where are you going?" His voice had a menacing tone.

"I'm going out with some mates I'll be home by 10,promise" Valkyrie left for the door. But Gordon stopped her

"You are staying here, Mr. Sanguine is coming to meet you, the wedding is a week away and you **will** marry him, do you hear me?"

Valkyrie was frightened of her uncle. She was never frightened of him before. why was he being like this?

She nodded and Gordon sighed. "Come on love it's for the best" he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "It's all going to be ok" Valkyrie pulled away and ran up to her room. Locked the door and phoned her friend.

"Amethist, yeah he's not letting me go out and all the windows are locked, yeah I tried, ok see you Monday"

It was Tuesday, Valkyrie was to be married soon and she did not like it.

Her phone rang and a blocked number came up, Valkyrie answered it.

"Hello? Valkyrie, are you there?" the smooth voice over the other en of the receiver said.

"Skulduggery is it really you?"

"No it's the bogey men, who else would it be?" he chuckled and Valkyrie let out a sob.

"What's wrong?"

"Gordon said the that guy who I'm meant to be marrying is coming over, I don't want to get married Skul, I love you, I want to be with you" she sobbed even more.

Skulduggery sighed "Come on Val, I will find a way to get you out of this wedding one way or another" Valkyrie smiled.

"Thank you, I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes and I love you too" Valkyrie hung up as Gordon knocked on the door.

"Val Mr. sanguine is here"

Valkyrie straightened her skinny jeans and dress top and walked out "SO?"

"Come and say hello to your fiancé" Gordon smiled and pulled Valkyrie along

"well hello Darlin'" a deep American drawl said "Wow your prettier than I even could imagine" Valkyrie looked up to see a fairly handsome man in a sand coloured suite with sunglasses and blond hair, he looked around 23 and had a nice smile.

"Oh forgive ma rudeness, I'm Billy-Ray Sanguine" he put out his hand on Valkyrie waist and pulled her close in to a hug. He kissed her neck and Valkyrie pulled away.

"My apologies my Sanguine, but we have just met and I would like to get to know you before you slobber allover me" Valkyrie said in a sweet yet menacing voice.

Gordon made a sound as if he was clearing his throat "Well it didn't stop you shagging my best friend" Valkyrie shot him a dagger look and walked off.

Billy-Ray followed her and Gordon winked to him.

Valkyrie got to her room and shut the door. She turned round to see sanguine standing behind her. "Well lets get better acquainted, if I'm going to marry you I want to try the goods first" his hand pulled her close and ran over her bum. Valkyrie slapped him and pulled away.

"You filthy pervert" sanguine ignored her and kissed her lips, his hands roamed her chest and squeezed hard. Valkyrie yelped and pulled away.

"Get away from me"

As If just on que Gordon knocked the door. "Hello? You two want to come down stais and get some food?" sanguine smiled

"Yeah" sanguine pulled Valkyrie with him and put his hand on her waist and opened the door "we are quiet hungry"

…

Skulduggery could not meditate, suddenly his phone rang "Hello?"

"Amethist what is it, no, no, he cant do that, what? A week? I have to stop it" Skulduggery hung up and ran to his car. When he got to Gordon's estate there was a note on the door.

**Dear friend**

**I have moved to America with my niece and her fiancé for a few weeks for the wedding tomorrow**

**All the best Gordon**

Skulduggery drove off; he would not let this happen.

…

Valkyrie Cain bordered the flight; she hated this pervert and her uncle.

She wished Skulduggery was here.

…

The day passed quickly and Valkyrie was already at the church. She was in a whit dress holding a bouquet. a tear fell down hr face. Her friends weren't there; her uncle was forcing her to marry a pervert and she wanted Skulduggery.

The music started and Valkyrie walked down the aisle and saw her fiancé waiting for her his sunglasses still there.

A few minutes later Valkyrie and sanguine had said their vows. Valkyrie let a tear fall and sanguine wiped it away. "don't cry, I'm here"

Valkyrie wanted to scream.

"Does anyone here have a legal reason why these two should not be wed?"

The doors burst open and Skulduggery ran in "I object, this woman is being forced to marry a pervert'

Valkyrie gasped and Gordon growled. "GET OUT THIS MAN IS MAD" Skulduggery took his fist back and punched sanguine square in the nose "This man is a serial killer and rapist" Gordon gasped.

"WOW like I didn't know?" Gordon said in a totally different voice, a woman's voice. His body changed and so did his clothes, there stood poison rose "I did it to get rid of the brat duh brain"

Valkyrie screamed "Where is my uncle bitch?"

"Dead"

Valkyrie gasped. Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie up into his arms and ran out of the church.

…

Valkyrie shot up screaming. Beads of sweat on her forehead.

Skulduggery pleasant ran into the room. His arms flew around her and pulled her onto his lap "Bad dream?" Valkyrie nodded. A teenage boy ran in, a flame in his right hand and shadows in the left. A small girl with dark hair and bright eyes followed him.

"Mom, you okay" he had green eyes and chestnut brown hair, he looked like his father, Skulduggery, when he came out of the portal he was human. Full stop. Valkyrie looked up to her son and then to her husband.

"Yes Riley, I'm fine, just a dream" Valkyrie looked to Skulduggery "I didn't meet you until later on and before I even knew you an hour we had sex" she pointed to Skulduggery "And you two weren't even born, I was 19 and my mom and dad died instead of Gordon. Gordon forced me to marry sanguine and sanguine tried to … you know but then he didn't get the chance" Valkyrie took a deep breath "You aunt Amethist and Mercy were trying to save me. And so did you dad after he was forbidden to see me"

Riley put the flame out and picked up his sister Alice and sat on his parents bed.

Valkyrie laughed "What are you doing up Alice, you should be in bed?"

"Dad let us stay up lat to see if you were okay" riley smiled, he was a younger Skulduggery with hints of Valkyrie and Alice was a young Valkyrie with hints of Skulduggery.

What a messed up family they were…

…..the end

Teehee no sequel just a short story I made in a few days


End file.
